


Unbroken

by AgentMellieMay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst?, F/M, I have no idea what is happening, framework aftermath?, probably it's gonna be sad we'll see haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMellieMay/pseuds/AgentMellieMay
Summary: And every single day, no matter how hard she tries, she’s slowly forgetting them. Even the simplest things about them, even she knows that they’re engraved in her heart, her mind is deteriorating.But what can she do?She can only love them as much as she can and she can only spend the rest of the days with them, pretending to be better, until the day will come when she has completely no idea who she is, nor who they are.





	Unbroken

“Director, you have a public speech to be held on Thursday in DC, and an interview with the FOX news on Friday, and-” Agent Smith said without a pause, only to be cut off by the director’s glare.

“Do you have a good news to offer agent Smith?” Daisy snapped at the poor agent, who’s just trying to do her job.  
The woman cowered, and said nothing. Daisy puffed out a frustrated breath, not because of the new agent, but because of her hellish schedule that’s not giving her any break.

“Forgive her Alex, she’s just really grumpy when she haven’t had her cup of coffee yet. You are dismissed.” Jemma quickly responded, as she just entered the office.

Jemma looked at the agent who bowed her head and walked out as fast as she could. Then looking at the exasperated Daisy who’s now glaring at her.

Jemma just offered her a sweet and innocent smile, walking towards her desk.

“Agent Brand has made contact Director Johnson, the ship is arriving tonight.” Jemma said slowly, handing Daisy her cup of latte, her favorite.

Daisy’s eyes lit up, at that, and Jemma is certain it’s not because of the latte.

“Simmons, it’s been almost three years since I told you not to call me the director when it’s not needed. I’m still Daisy.” She said, after taking a long sip of her coffee.

“I know. I just feel like, you need a constant reminder that you are now the Director.” Jemma said, taking her friend’s hand.

“Let’s just bring him home.” Daisy replied, squeezing Jemma’s hand in return.

* * *

By the director’s demands, the lab is always empty when May and Fitz are having a therapy together. They were both grateful for that for they don’t have to see agents staring at them when they’re having a session.  
They just finished another boring session with this annoying psychiatrist. May never really wanted to have this therapy, even though she knows she needed it. But after her Daisy’s and Jemma’s persuasion and after Fitz’ promise to be with her every session, she decided to go.

“Fitz! May! How are you?” Daisy and Jemma said in unison, as they entered the lab.

Fitz looked at her patiently, waiting for her response.  
“Great.” She said slowly.

It was one word, but Jemma, Fitz and Daisy were happy at that. Every day, they would hope and even pray for her to get better, and every day they see the progress. For three years, they had their ups and downs, but maybe, maybe now that Coulson is coming back, May may finally be back to her old self.

“We have a surprise for you.” Jemma told May, but looking at Fitz.

Fitz mouthed something that she didn’t quite catch, but the two understood each other. Of course,what is she expecting, they always have that connection.  
May just looked at the three of them patiently, waiting for them to break the ice.  
“māmā, it’s better to see it with your own eyes.” Daisy told her, holding her hand in reassurance.

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go to the hangar and see.” Fitz added, pointing a finger towards the exit door of the lab.

* * *

May has no idea what is coming. She has no idea they were planning a ‘surprise’, hell, she was barely with them, now that Daisy forced her to leave the position of second-in-hand director and stay at their house to rest.

For three years it has been like that. May would wake up beside an empty bed, take a shower and eat breakfast with Daisy who always try to give the morning for the both of them to bond, even if her schedule is too hectic now that she’s the director plus the fact that she can’t really help her because of her leaving SHIELD and stayed at home. She can do whenever she wants until three o’clock, wherein Fitz would pick her up for their therapy session. Then she would help around the base, until it’s time for the four of them to go home. Fitz and Simmons leaves near them just for her benefit, and Daisy bought the two of them a home outside SHIELD, then again, for her well-being.

The three of them never took care of themselves. They did everything for her and sometimes, she feels like a burden to them. She did try to leave, but she just couldn’t leave them by themselves. She loves these kids. 

And every single day, no matter how hard she tries, she’s slowly forgetting them. Even the simplest things about them, even she knows that they’re engraved in her heart, her mind is deteriorating. 

She’s afraid that one day she’ll completely forget them. For three years, her condition had worsen. She didn’t want to give false hope to Jemma, Fitz, and Daisy; but what can she do?

She can only love them as much as she can and she can only spend the rest of the days with them, pretending to be better, until the day will come when she has completely no idea who she is, nor who they are.

May can’t even put a finger on it, but she’s forgetting someone. In her heart, she knows she’s forgetting someone important to her, that’s making her feel incomplete. Daisy, Jemma, nor Fitz never mentioned someone directly, they would often fill her with memories that she’s forgetting, only to stop mid-sentence, as if there’s something or someone she shouldn’t remember; someone they should make her forget.

She tried to ask, but she doesn’t really know how to. Is she supposed to ask some dumb questions like “am I forgetting someone I’m supposed to be remembering?” well, of course, she’s missing a lot of people! That is what’s wrong with her in the first place!

“Are you ready māmā?” Jemma asked her, breaking her train of thoughts.

Jemma rarely uses that noun when talking to her, especially when they are not at home. It was supposedly to make her feel at ease, but it only made May more nervous about this ‘surprise’.

“Dāngrán shì” May replied, saying it more to herself.

“Well, the ship will be arriving in not less than 20 minutes-” Daisy stated, looking up at the ceiling.  
“And so we shall wait.” Fitz finished Daisy’s sentence, letting out a shaky breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are all mine. But yeah, I hope you'll be here when I post the next chapters of this angsty-ish fic!


End file.
